1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a multi-primary color.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the interest in information displays and a demand for the use of portable information devices increase, a study and the commercialization of flat panel displays having characteristics such as thin profile and lightness in weight have been actively carried out. Examples of the flat panel display include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission displays (FED), a plasma display panels (PDP), and an electroluminescence device.
The flat panel display generally displays various colors through combinations of three primary colors including red (R), green (G), and blue (B). A multi-primary color display using at least four primary colors has been recently introduced to reduce power consumption or to achieve multicolor gamut. In particular, a 4-primary color display for reducing power consumption uses red (R), green (G), blue (B), and white (W). The 4-primary color display receives data RGB of three primary colors and creates data RGBW of four primary colors using the data RGB of the three primary colors.
As shown in FIG. 1, a 4-primary color display further requires a white subpixel for the display of white (W) in each pixel, compared to a 3-primary color display. When a horizontal resolution of a display device is ‘1920’, the 4-primary color display additionally requires 1920 subpixels. However, an increase in the number of subpixels reduces an aperture ratio and increases the number of output channels of a data driver integrated circuit (IC). Hence, the manufacturing cost of the 4-primary color display increases.
An increase in the resolution of the display device has continued so as to display a high definition image. The number of pixels of a horizontal direction has to be doubled, so as to double the horizontal resolution of the display device. As shown in FIG. 2, when pixel informations are doubled and input so as to increase the resolution of the display device, the number of pixels of the 4-primary color display has to be doubled so as to respectively match the pixel informations to the pixels of the 4-primary color display. A first pixel PIX1 of the 4-primary color display corresponds to first pixel data R1G1B1 of three primary colors and thus displays a luminance and colors L1 and C1 of the first pixel data R1G1B1. Further, a second pixel PIX2 of the 4-primary color display corresponds to second pixel data R2G2B2 of three primary colors and thus displays a luminance and colors L2 and C2 of the second pixel data R2G2B2.
In the 4-primary color display, when an effective resolution increases through an increase in a physical resolution, the aperture ratio further decreases and the manufacturing cost further increases.